¿ mentir por amor?
by aniyasha
Summary: Karin le hizo la proposicion mas loca y aterradora del mundo a Sakura. ¿podria mentir la muerte de un pasiente por amor?. la doctora haruno se encontraba en la situacion mas dificil de su vida. arriesgarse a que su carrera como la genio en medicina pudiera desaparecer o mentir por amor?. festejando el cumpleaños de bella-scullw.


Ni hao.- publico querido, si alguien lee esto pido mil disculpas por el atraso en mis demás historias, pero el tiempo es demasiado corto para mi, las obligaciones son muchas, aun así, actualizare lo prometo.

La historia que les presento es la primera de Sakura y Sasuke, tal vez la única que haga de ellos, porque no soy muy dada a manejar estos personajes, soy Naruhina a morir, y ni se diga Minakushi, pero es un regalo para la escritora más genial para mí.

Cada vez que la leo me hace sentir tantas cosas, es un ser muy único y tengo el gran honor de poderle decir mami.

Mi querida bella-scullw con amor de tu hija la más revoltosa de IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.

UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS DEL CUARTO HOKAGE NARANJA, PARA NUESTRO PRIMER HOKAGE Y FUNDADOR: BELLA .

Te quiero.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, simplemente sueño con ellos.

Advertencias: mundo alternativo, Sakura es una renombrada medico, Sasuke un importante empresario, Karin la esposa de Sasuke.

**.**

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**FESTEJANDO EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE BELLA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿MENTIR POR AMOR?**

**BY**

**Aniyasha**

**.**

**.**

-Existe una posible cura a su enfermedad.- Sakura se ajusto las gafas y miro a su paciente con cierto nerviosismo.- es un tratamiento costoso, delicado y prolongado, pero puede salvarle la vida.

Karin Uchiha apretó la mano de su esposo, la pelirroja no deseaba morirse, era una cobarde porque su muerte liberaría a los Uchiha, aun así no deseaba morir. Se mojo los labios antes de hablar.

-Gracias doctora.- susurro débilmente, al encontrarse con la mirada jade supo que estaba muy incómoda por tratarla, pero ella necesitaba a la mejor y esa era Sakura Haruno.

-¿Cuándo puede iniciar el tratamiento?.- los ojos negros del esposo miraron a su esposa primero y después a la doctora.

La peli rosa se estremeció ante la mirada fría, trato de mantener el control sobre la situación.

-Lo antes posible, sería necesario internarla y comenzar el tratamiento contra el cáncer.

-Entonces así se hará, le informare cuando mi esposa pueda ingresar, necesitamos arreglar algunas cosas antes.

La peli rosa asintió y apretó el lápiz cuando noto como el Uchiha levantaba delicadamente a su esposa pelirroja y está la miraba asintiendo.

Antes de cerrar la puerta la mirada negra y jade se encontraron, ella rompió el lapicero por la fuerza ejercida y él le dedico una mirada que no pudo descifrar.

Karin miro a ambos sabiendo lo que pasaba, pero como siempre, callaba cualquier palabra que quisiera decir.

La puerta se cerró y Sakura respiro profundo.

No quería atender a Karin Uchiha por razones personales, pero ella era doctora y sabía que la paciente necesitaba ser atendida, por lo que su instinto de protección a la vida impidió negarse cuando Sasuke solicito que atendiera a su esposa.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Un ataque de tos le dio nuevamente, los medicamentos que le habían recetado ya empezaba a no surtir efecto en ella. Karin se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama y trato de tranquilizarse. Hace un mes que debió de iniciar el tratamiento que la doctora Haruno recomendó, pero no podían hacer frente al gasto. Era mucho el dinero que se requería para poder salvarse la vida y ellos estaban en quiebra.

Por malas inversiones Itachi quien era el hijo mayor de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha se había suicidado, no pudo soportar haberles fracasado a sus padres y con ello desbaratado el gran imperio Uchiha. Lo que dejo fue una gran deuda a la empresa y deshonor a su familia. Aun que nadie estaba enterado aun de la verdadera situación. Incluso su muerte fue manejada como un accidente.

Sasuke entro al mando de la familia, y de él dependía mantener el buen nombre de los Uchiha.

_Misión casi imposible…_

Sin embargo su esposo era un genio, y comenzó a trazar planes y moverse en el ambiente de una manera eficaz. Tenía que salvar la reputación familiar.

Todos ellos eran incluyéndose a sí misma, eran orgullosos de portar el apellido Uchiha.

Sin embargo a un a pesar de que Sasuke había mantenido con éxito a la empresa por un año sin que nadie supiera que estaba a punto de quebrarse. Las deudas ya estaban sobre ellos. Los acreedores comenzaban a pedir el dinero y desafortunadamente era imposible cumplir con todo.

_Cerró los ojos y suspiro._

La puerta se abrió y entro la persona que menos esperaba.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?.- Sakura comenzó a sacar cosas de su maletín para checarla.

Karin la notaba nerviosa. Era la primera vez que la doctora la checaba en su casa. La puerta volvió abrirse y Sasuke la miro a ambas.

-La traje para que te atendiera.

La muestra de cariño le nublo la vista, él era tan frio y tan déspota en muchas cosas, nunca había tenido palabras de cariño, no la besaba apasionadamente, no había romanticismo en su relación, sin embargo sabia que él la apreciaba. Ella lo amaba con locura y desesperación. Daría lo que fuera por él aun así, era una cobarde porque su muerte le daría la solución a su esposo, pero no quería morir, _no deseaba morir._

-Con este medicamento se sentirá mejor.- Sakura le entrego una receta.- necesita tranquilidad, los nervios la alteran y eso la hace mas vulnerable a los síntomas de su enfermedad. Descanse y no se preocupe por nada.

Una sonrisa sarcástica broto de Karin atrayendo la atención de Sakura y Sasuke. Ambos la miraban con interés.

-Es estúpido ese comentario.- su voz se torno dura y fría.- estoy demasiado preocupada como para no pensar en nada.- se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos.- estoy harta de esta situación y me propongo hacer algo al respecto.- los miro alternativamente.- quiero hacerle una proposición doctora.- dijo con burla en su tono de voz.- quiero que usted finja mi muerte ante todos…

Sakura jadeo.

-¿Está loca?, ¡nunca aria eso!.

-Karin estas mal, duerme eso te hará bien.- Sasuke se acerco a la cama donde su esposa estaba postrada, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de ella.

-A grandes males, grandes soluciones.- fueron sus palabras para ellos.- es lo que siempre dices Sasuke.- la debilidad la abandono, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía fuerte.- te amo, más de lo que imaginas, pero no quiero morir, le temo mucho a la muerte.- su mirada recayó a hora en la rosadita.- si muero hay un seguro de vida que esta a favor de Sasuke.- comenzó a explicar.- es el suficiente dinero para salir del agujero donde estamos, él podría reponerse y alzaría de nuevo a la empresa, no quedaríamos en bancarrota…

-¡Calla Karin!, no sabes lo que dices.- el pelinegro no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Se lo importante que es para ti tu apellido, porque para mí es igual, el deshonor te mataría y eso no quiero.- apretó los puños sobre la sabana de seda color azul.- pero tampoco quiero morir, por lo que después de tanto pensarlo llegue a una conclusión.- ahora miraba fijamente a la doctora.- usted fingirá mi muerte, cuando Sasuke haya cobrado el dinero podre costearme el tratamiento que salvara mi vida.

-Nunca haré lo que me pide.- aseguro Sakura.- eso va en contra de todo, me expondría, mi reputación, mi vida se acabaría…

-Lo hará.- sentencio Karin.- por que a cambio, usted se convertirá en la esposa de Sasuke, le daré mi lugar, dejara de ser la amante para ser una Uchiha.

Pareció que tembló el mundo tanto para Sasuke como para Sakura…

_Ella sabía que ellos dos son amantes._

_Ella sabía que Sakura odiaba ser la otra._

_Ella sabía que la tentaba con esa condición._

_Ella sabía que Sakura aria cualquier cosa por Sasuke Uchiha._

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_._

**Si lo se me quedo raro ¬¬**

**en fin espero que les guste, los capítulos serán cortos máximo 5 y la historia estará terminada antes del dia 21 de noviembre ya que Bella cumple años.**

**XD, que les pareció?**

**Tomatazos y todo, poderlo escribir en un comentario.**

**Sayo que estén bien. Los quiere Aniyasha**


End file.
